Shiroki Academy
by TheLostPrincessOfTheEast
Summary: COMPLETE - A mysterious school known only by name. A few choice of students could get in, mostly the ones who had 'problems' with themselves. Full sum inside. Warnings inside. Dedicated to 'Raven2010', an amazing writer and my co-author in crime.
1. Chapter 1

**_Is anyone willing to draw me a cover for this story? If yes then please PM me. I kinda wanna try the cover thingy out. Thanks in advance!~ ;)_**

* * *

Summary: A mysterious school known only by name. A few choice of students could get in, mostly the ones who had 'problems' with themselves. A mash of females and males in the Academy, something unheard of. The young heirs and heiresses of their powerful parents, are brought Shiroki Acadamy. One of the young students and teachers at Shiroki Academy are in great danger when the dangerous Council and even dangerous-er High Council find out about a certain something.

Warnings: Teacher/Student. AU. Slight pedo-ness. Slight yaoi. OOC. Swearing. Extreme sexiness, you have been warned. ;)

* * *

"Inuyasha!" A little girl with black hair called from across the clearing. "Come on! It is lunch time!"

"Keh! Race you there, Kagome!" The little boy, Inuyasha, ran with inhuman speed towards the entrance of the house.

"Not fair!" The little girl, Kagome, giggled and ran after him. Inuyasha reached the dining room first laughing soon followed by a panting but giggling Kagome. "Cheater!"

"Feh!" He plopped down on a cushion and jerked his head to her seat across from him and beside his brother. "Hey Sesshomaru. Hey dad."

"Inuyasha. Kagome." The young man known as, Sesshomaru, smiled at them warmly and nodded.

"Inuyasha!" The man at the head of the table grinned. "And the lovely Kagome, how are you dear? I did not get too see you earlier. Inu-papa sowwy!" He started to tear up with a sob.

"Inu-papa! Dun cry!" Kagome jumped on him and hugged him tightly, he returned it with an evil giggle.

"Feh, girls are so mushy," Inuyasha commented with a roll of his eyes.

"Quiet you," Inu-papa growled with a pout, "I seem to recall a certain little dog eared boy who very much enjoys his mothers hugs."

"Dad!" Inuyasha cried, blushing red all the way up to his fluffy ears. Kagome giggled and returned to her seat.

Servants came in carrying fresh hot plates of food. They set them in front of them, bowed and hurried to the wall as to not be in the way. Some others stepped forward and poured them drinks.

"Thank you, sir!" Kagome gave the two male servants who served her a big warm toothy smile. They smiled back at her slightly and left to the other servants.

"Shall we eat?" Inu-papa smiled at them and they nodded. Picking up their wooden chopsticks, they dug into the rice first.

...

Once they were finished eating, they set their bowls on top of each other and Inu-papa gestured the servants standing against the wall to clear them. They did so quickly and brought them a cold dessert for the hot day.

"Father, where is Izayoi?" Sesshomaru asked, thanking the servant softly as she set the dessert in front of him. Inu-papa's head snapped up from eye-fucking his dessert.

Blushing, he said in an embarrassed tone, "Hmm...?" Sesshomaru chuckled and opened his mouth to ask again. "Hey! Has anyone seen Izayoi?" He looked around curiously before turning back to the laughing Sesshomaru. "Pardon?"

"Father, I just asked _you _if you had seen her?" He shook his head and took a bite of his dessert as Inu-papa paled slightly and blushed.

"Right... I knew that."

"Of course you did, father." Inu-papa glared at him and angrily took a bite of his dessert. His eyes lit up and he began to devour it. Sesshomaru finished his dessert quickly and had a servant clear his plate.

He stood and bowed, saying, "Please excuse me. I must finish my studies. Inuyasha, Kagome, when you two are done, I shall help you with yours." He bowed again and left the room swiftly after receiving a nod from the two younger ones.

Kagome finished first and jumped up after the servant cleared her plate. "I got to go now, Inu-papa. See you later!" She kissed his cheek and ran from the room with a giggle.

...

"Sesshomaru-sama, where are you?" Kagome pushed the heavy door to the library back and curiously looked around for Sesshomaru.

"Hmm, Kagome, come here." She followed his voice and looked around for him. "Up hear, 'Gome-chan." He chuckled and waved at her slightly from his seat on the window sill.

"Sesshomaru-sama! What are you doing up there? You could get hurt." Kagome ran over to help and began to climb the wall. As she climbed, her hand slipped and she gasped. Falling backwards only to be caught by Sesshomaru.

"Careful, Kagome." He sighed softly and shook his head as he set her down.

Blushing, she said, "I am sorry," Tears pricked at her eyes and she sniffed softly.

"Shh..." He patted her head gently and winked at her with a smile. Kagome swallowed and blinked away the tears.

"I am sorry, Sesshomaru-sama." She hugged his leg tightly while burying her face in his pants.

"Calm down, Kagome. You were only trying to help." He knelt and kissed her temple, ruffling her hair a little and chuckling. Kagome beamed at him and turned, running over to their study place. She plopped down on a pillow and pointed to his usual seat.

"Sesshomaru, may I join you all today?" Inu-papa's voice asked from the doorway. Inuyasha ran in and sat down on the other side of his brother.

"Why, of course, father. May I ask why?" Sesshomaru smiled at him kindly and gestured to the seat across from him.

"No, no you may not, son." He chuckled when he raised a brow. "I am kidding. I wanted to see how all of your lessons have been coming along." He sat down gracefully with Kagome on his right and Inuyasha on his left and Sesshomaru in front of him.

"Alright then, father. If you have anything to add to the writing and reading lessons today, then please do."

"I shall do that then," Sesshomaru nodded and stood, retrieving a few scrolls and books from the shelf and placing them on the table before sitting once again.

"Shall we start? Today, I would like you to practice your writing, then, when I approve of that we shall start reading. Agreed?" He grinned at their nods and placed a fresh piece of parchment before them as well as an inkwell with two feathery-wooden quills in it.

He selected two of the same books and opened them to a certain page, placing one in front of each child.

"Start when you wish, take as long as you want." He watched them read over the letters before copying them the best they could in the corner of the paper to save room.

He turned to a book in front of him and opened it, taking a piece of larger parchment and a inkwell and quill. He set to work on his writing of Latin and English; for demons and holy beings it was a common practice, but for normal humans they would be like, Lai-ton? Ang-lush? or so.

Demons were highly educated beings and world known travelers, having to go to many places around the world, they knew many languages. But Latin, English, Korean, Chinese, and Japanese were the main ones for them. He had already aced the Korean, Chinese and of course, Japanese ones. He had slight problems with the Latin and English but he already knew much more than most his age and it was looked at as nothing.

He was a scholar, one who studied with a teacher or professor. In this case it was his father or the second in command general; as he was the first in commands general. He sighed softly as he began to translate a Latin poem into English and Japanese.

"Sesshomaru-sama..." He looked up and smiled slightly at Kagome with a raised brow. "Uh, h-how do I do t-this one?" She was obviously embarrassed at herself and fidgeted nervously.

He chuckled and stood, kneeling behind her. He took her quill and wrote the letter 'g' for her and watched as she tried. He took her hand in his and guided her into making the letter.

"Thank you!" She smiled at him with a cute little blush. He winked and sat down in his place again, going back to work. Inu-papa smiled at them and glanced at Sesshomaru's work. He was impressed at the near perfect translation.

"Sesshomaru?"

"Yes, father?"

"You should translate that one as 'At the beginning' not 'From the beginning', alright?" He smiled warmly at his eldest son.

"Ah, yes, thank you, father." He crossed that mistake out and made a small correction above it. He then returned to finishing the Japanese one. He was sure he got that one right and handed them to his father for inspection. At his approval he put his things away and began to re-write the English copy on a new piece of parchment.

The rest of the afternoon was spent doing their work and correcting the mistakes as well. Soon it was dinner time and they left to go eat, once finished they ended up in the garden were Inu-papa began to tell a happily ever after story. After that they all went to bed.

Inu-papa carried the half-dead and half-awake Inuyasha up to his room and tucked him in, staying with him until he was fast asleep.

Sesshomaru took Kagome up and helped her bath and dress. He brushed her hair out gently and tucked her in bed. He turned to leave with a soft yawn.

"Please don't leave yet..." He paused as he heard her slightly embarrassed voice and turned around, winking at her teasingly. He sat down beside the futon and patted her head, covering her up once more.

"Shh, sleep. I won't leave yet." He sat there for the next ten minutes, running his hand through her hair gently, lulling her into a deep dreamless sleep. Sesshomaru yawned and fell forward slightly, he sat back up immediately and pushed himself up only to find himself too weak with sleep to even handle something like that. He sighed, and froze as he heard Kagome stir.

"You can sleep with me..." Her sleepy state muttered and she shifted over to make room for him. He sighed and slid in beside her. It was not like he hadn't done this before, it near always happened when he was with her. Her presence was calming and he drifted off into dreamland with her. Neither hearing the door open and a soft chuckle as it was once again closed.

* * *

_**Thanks 'Raven2010' for the help with part of this chapter, you're awesome!~**_

Wah!~ I like this story so far. Sorry, I was totally going to post this sooner but, hey, I have a life too! Anyways, hope ya enjoyed it!~ This is just the prologue and this story will not start until the date on my profile tells me to start it. ;) Later!~

Review...

**_TheLostPrincessOfTheEast_**


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: A mysterious school known only by name. A few choice of students could get in, mostly the ones who had 'problems' with themselves. A mash of females and males in the Academy, something unheard of. The young heirs and heiresses of their powerful parents, are brought Shiroki Acadamy. One of the young students and teachers at Shiroki Academy are in great danger when the dangerous Council find out about a certain something.

Warnings: Teacher/Student. AU. Slight pedo-ness. Slight yaoi. OOC. Swearing. Extreme sexiness, you have been warned. ;)

* * *

Kagome shifted nervously in her seat at the back of the room. It was her first day of what modern people would call middle school. She had no idea who her teacher would be and was positively scared to death of all the people there.

"Hey Kags," Inuyasha grinned at her as he sat down beside her. She smiled, relaxing a little.

"Hey, 'Yasha," She returned the greeting, reaching over and rubbing his puppy ear gently, he purred softly and pulled away with a glare.

"Evil..." He winked as she laughed softly. _I heard of catnip but man I swear my ears are like girlnip. _"So ya excited for the new year?"

"I guess..." She glanced at the door nervously. "Do you know who our teacher is?"

"Dun know... let's hope he's nice," Kagome's eyes widened slightly.

"H-he?" She sank down a little in her seat. "Life sucks..."

Inuyasha laughed, "Want some girlnip that'll relax you?" He teased, chuckling at her face.

"Girlnip?"

"You've heard of catnip, right? Well, I have girlnip," He teased and leaned his head in offering her one of his cute twitching puppy ears. "Go ahead ya know you want to," He lowly but playfully whined like a puppy, and waved his friends Sango and Miroku over. "Hey 'Roku, San',"

Kagome took that moment to take one ear and start rubbing it, Inuyasha forgot his friends were approaching and purred. "Aw, look at the cute little kitty," Sango teased.

"He's purring, the sign of a happy cat!" Miroku added.

"Oh, these things are girlnip I tell ya," Inuyasha exclaimed.

"Girlnip?" Sango and Miroku asked curiously. Kagome explained it to them, Inuyasha smiled at his friends as they sat down in front of them and turned around to talk to them.

"'Gome, I heard our new teacher is soooo cute!" Sango giggled and squealed softly. Kagome blushed and smiled at her.

"Is he...?" Sango giggled at her embarassment.

"So 'Yasha, sad it's not a female?" Miroku grinned at himself an annoyed earning himself a glare.

"Stupid, I already knew it would be a male. After our senior year at the minor side we get no more female teachers. Bet your disappointed, eh?" He smirked at Miroku.

"Class be quiet!" The voice of the lovely principle or Dean Kotori Daisuke sounded over their loud chatter. They immediately quieted down and turned towards him respectfully standing and bowing with a greeting, he gestured them to sit and they did. "Alright class I would like you to welcome your new teacher. He is as much a freshman here as you are,"

The door opened and in walked their teacher. His hair was cleanly distanced between his chin and shoulders and he was cleanly shaven. A pair of brand new looking glasses sat on his face. His warm golden eyes gazing over them all as well as his smile.

He wore one of the new versions of American clothing. A a brand new looking suit was what he was wearing as well as a pocket watch.

"Hello class my name is Kotori Sesshoumaru and I am - obviously - his son and I believe his brother," he said gesturing toward Daisuke, and Inuyasha.

"Hey Sesshoumaru,"

"You shall all refer to me as Kotori-sensei," he smiled kindly at the young girl who wore clothing twice as small as her body._ Positively indecent._ He thought in disgust.

_Damn prostitutes wear more then her. Maybe they could give her tips on how to dress properly._ Inuyasha thought as he looked at the female.

"Yeah, whatever, wanna fuck real-"

_She didn't just, did she?_ Wide-eyed Inuyasha asked himself silently. _Stupid wench opened the door and invited pain in._ The mentally smirking hanyou chuckled.

"Wow a scantily clad female hentai pervert," Miroku whispered staring in disgust and thought.

_**Smack**_

"Ouch-y, that's got to hurt," Sango mumbled.

"Scores: dad one, dumb hentai girl zero," Inuyasha said in a low voice to his friends.

"I cannot believe she just did that," Kagome whispered in a barely heard voice.

The girl whimpered and held her stinging cheek gently. Daisuke smoothed out his suit as if nothing had happened. "You shall speak respectfully to all of your elders, understood, Kikyo?" He raised a brow at her and turned to the rest of the class at her nod. "That goes for the rest of you as well,"

They nodded in slight fear. _And that's why they call him Deadly Daisuke._ Inuyasha thought.

"Also, with your homework, if you get more then three mistakes in one week you shall find out what punishment you will receive, I do not care if you are a female, you shall receive the same punishment as everybody else from either I or my son. Am I clear?" Nod. "Good."

Suddenly smiling, he skipped out of the room while humming. Sesshoumaru sighed and smiled at them, setting the soft leather pouch on the hard wood table and scribbling 'Kotori-sensei' on the black board. "Hey Sessh-Kotori-sensei," Inuyasha called with a grin to his brother. "How'd ya get the job?"

"Well Inuyasha, as you know I did pass the scholars test and somehow found myself here. Dean Kotori offered me the job, I took it and viola,"

"Lucky you man," Inuyasha sighed and sank in his seat.

"Any other questions you would like to ask me class?" Kikyo's hand shot up and she smirked seductively at him. "Yes, Kikyo?"

"How old are you?"

"I am currently thirty-four, speaking in demon year; in human years, I would be around one thousand years old now."

"Really? You look so young!" She exclaimed. _What I could do with him!_ She licked her lips at the thought and moaned inwardly.

"Thank you," Sesshoumaru chuckled softly and turned to the dark brown-black haired girl in the back arguing with her friend who held her arm up.

"Ah, yes, Kagome?" Her head snapped in his direction and he smiled warmly at her, she blushed darkly and whimpered. "Your question is...?"

"Er, I, d-do you-like teachi-ing peopl-le?" She swallowed the lump in her throat as she stared at him in very obvious fear. He smiled approvingly at her as she actually asked him something without running out of the room.

"Well, considering I taught my little brother and his best friend when they were children, I found it rather natural and easy. I come to like it a lot and when dean Kotori sent me an invitation as a teacher I couldn't help but agree to it."

He smiled and asked again if they had any more questions, no one else put up their hand and so he smiled wider at them and turned towards the black board with a piece of chalk in hand.

"So, how about we start our Latin lesson, hmm? Please take out your book and flip to page 1, also your Latin writing book." he ordered them kindly and they did what they were told.

"Alright so, I shall start, I will say my name in Latin and I shall go like this. My name is Sesshoumaru Kotori. But I'll do it in Latin then I would like for you to try, Alright?" They nodded, he smiled. "Meus nomen est Sesshoumaru Kotori. Now you try," he pointed to the student in the front left side with a smile.

"Er," The guy shifted slightly and took a deep breath. "Meus nomen est Hojo Akitoki."

"Wonderful you even got it on the first try. I am proud of you," he smiled and pointed to the next kid. He managed to say it with a little help from Sesshoumaru. The names went on then it landed on Iinuyasha.

"M-mesu...nomen est...Inuyasha Kotori...?" Sesshoumaru smiled.

"Good job! You did that wonderfully. Ah, Kagome your turn," Kagome paled and blushed darkly, she felt Inuyasha grasp her hand encouragingly and smile and smile at her with a nod.

She flinched and took a deep breath, "Uh," She whimpered "M-me..." She suddenly jumped up from her seat and ran out of the room. Everyone blinked after her in confusion. Sesshoumaru paused and his face fell, he looked at the door silently.

"Big brother to the rescue," Inuyasha mumbled with a grin, Miroku and Sango laughed quietly.

Sesshoumaru's smile was suddenly back in place. "Why don't you all read something, hmm? I'll be right back." He winked at them and exited the room, putting trust in them or they all knew the consequences of being bad.

He followed her scent and found her crying slightly by the doors to the little playground. He walked over silently and sat down quietly, making a little noise to tell her he was here. She jumped and sniffed staring at him in shock and fear, "I-I am sorry... I-I..."

He sighed softly as he stared at her quietly. "Kagome," he noticed her shiver when he said her name, shrugging it off, he continued, "If you're embarassed to say it in front of the class then say it here to me alone. If your fear is other people laughing at you for a mistake, you shouldn't fear that. They would never laugh at you. You're a good person,"

"They probably wouldn't laugh to my face, but behind my back they would." She near yelled while jumping to her feet. He grabbed her wrist tightly as she turned to run, he stood in a smooth motion and sighed at her.

"Calm yourself Kagome," He looked at her sternly. "Otherwise I will punish you for your behavior in class and right now,"

She sniffed and yanked her arm away from him, turning around. "I-I'm sorry..."

"Its alright 'Gome," He said comfortingly and smiled at her shocked look. Reached out he hugged her gently and felt her instantly relax in his arms. He patted her back gently and pulled away, "Can you tell me the correct way of saying your name in Latin?" He smiled at her encouragingly. His gentle but firm grip never wavering.

"Er, uh, m-me-su... n-nomen-n e... est Kagome Higurashi...?" He smiled and nodded in approval, patting her head gently.

"Are you coming back to class?" He chuckled softly at her nervous look. "Alright then go see Vice-Dean Onigumo or Dean Kotori," He watched as she paled at his choices, sighing and chuckling at the same time, he turned and walked away and back towards his new classroom with her following slowly.

**Meanwhile in class**

"He's single," Kikyo said, a dreamy look in her eyes.

"He's off limits to you forever!" Inuyasha informed her in a growl-y tone.

"You sound so sure." She replied, arrogance clearly heard in her response.

"Please, if he ever brought something like you home the old man would kill him," Inuyasha wisecracked. The rest of the class snickered loudly.

"You've got some nerve talking to me like that!" She sneered at him.

"And you are seriously lacking decent attire. What happened? Did regular clothes run away from you in fear?" He needled, he did not like this girl, she was vulgar, too forward, and pushy.

"I'm too good for your family," she replied arrogantly, smirking at him.

"Keep dreaming, my brother would become a monk before he went that way with the likes of you," Inuyasha shot back.

Kagome and Sesshoumaru neared the classroom. "Se-Kotori-sensei is that...?" Kagome whispered in slight confusion.

"Shhh, lets listen, this sounds good," He smiled at her.

"You arrogant self centered piece of shi-" Kikyo started but found herself swiftly cut off.

"Now, now you know what they say about people who speak ill of themselves," Inuyasha said, grinning at her darkly.

"No, what do they say?" Kikyo snapped sarcastically, glaring.

"They have no brains and therefore will never amount to anything." Kikyo was red all over and felt like her head was going to explode. "You did ask," Inuyasha sweetly added making her even madder.

"You son of a bit-" She started.

"You speak of your own mother with such foul references', have you no shame?" He found he loved annoying her.

"Little brother always did have a knack for turning peoples foul words and insults against them humorously." Sesshoumaru stated, chuckling softly.

Kagome giggled a bit then with a serious look. "She wants you," Sesshoumaru noticed her jealousy - even though she tried to hid it - at the thought of it. He did not say a word though, quietly watching her for a moment while listening to the conversation inside the room.

"As he said, I'd become a monk before I would take up with the likes of her."

"I believe you," Kagome replied, "I guess we better get back to class now."

Sesshoumaru nodded and opened the classroom door just in time to see Inuyasha catch Kikyo by the wrist just as her hand was about to connect with his face. Sesshoumaru cleared his throat, all eyes immediately turned toward him and they audibly gulped. "Kikyo?" he snapped, the emotions disappearing from his face making everyone flinch.

"B-but sensei he," Kikyo began to whine.

"I do not care there will be no hitting in my class or in this school,"

"No hitting you say? Yet it was fine for your father to hit me!" She protested, glaring at him.

"With that vulgar tongue of yours, no wonder. Your parents signed the contract of the punishment clause and it will be used to teach students rules. Besides, you more than asked for it. And that sewer you call a mouth seriously needs a good hard scrubbing with a wire brush and bleach."

"I volunteer!" Inuyasha said with a raised hand, Sesshomaru chuckled softly at that.

"But-" Kikyo tried to protest, knowing in fear what was coming.

"You are to report to Dean Kotori's office now!" Sesshoumaru ordered her, Inuyasha barely held a straight face.

"No, please, anything but that!" she whimpered, staring at him in fear.

"I will not repeat myself." Sesshoumaru calmly bit. With shoulders slumped and her head down she slowly left the classroom.

"Whoa Deadly Daisuke twice in one day," Inuyasha commented, smirking after her.

Sesshoumaru grinned, "I have not heard father referred to as such in a long time,"

"Yup! You know what he's gonna do, right?" The evilly smiling hanyou said, "Lethal,"

"Yes." Sesshoumaru answered.

"Deadly Daisuke? What is he going to do?" His class mates asked in unison, glancing at each other in amusement.

Both Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha smirked. "Lets put it this way, that girl will not be sitting for a week at the _very _least!" Inuyasha told them.

"Yeh!" They laughed as Sesshomaru half-heartedly told them to quiet down and continued the lesson after they settled.

* * *

First chapter!~ ;) Did ya like it? I hope so. I changed Inuyasha's personality to more caring and nice but he will still be pretty, yeah, when around mean strangers. Next update won't be for a while.

Review...

_**TheLostPrincessOfTheEast**_


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: A mysterious school known only by name. A few choice of students could get in, mostly the ones who had 'problems' with themselves. A mash of females and males in the Academy, something unheard of. The young heirs and heiresses of their powerful parents, are brought Shiroki Academy. One of the young students and teachers at Shiroki Academy are in great danger when the dangerous Council find out about a certain something.

Warnings: Teacher/Student. AU. Slight pedo-ness. Slight yaoi. OOC. _**Mature themes.**_ Swearing. Extreme sexiness, you have been warned. ;)

* * *

**_Warning lemon/lime in this chapter! There are two marking points, one says 'Begins' the other says 'ends'._**

* * *

**Use - www. translate . reference . com and www. tranexp . com - to translate the text below.**

* * *

Kagome sighed as she reread her math paper from yesterday. It looked okay, she just hoped it was. She was positively scared of getting three wrongs this week or any week for that matter. She hadn't been able to get anyone to help her or read it over for her, her mother was too busy with work and her grandfather with the shrine, and her little brother with his work, her cat couldn't help her either, poor dumb thing, lucky cats don't have math.

She took a deep breath as Sesshoumaru entered the room and greeted them all warmly, "Have you all finished your work?" They nodded and some murmured, "Yes, sir."

"Ohhh, math ought to be made illegal and outlawed," Kagome mentally moaned.

"Good, please bring them up here and leave it on my desk, after that I would like you to read or do something from yesterday while I grade these." Sesshoumaru commanded gently, sitting down behind his desk as the students began coming up and laying their papers on his desk down in a neat pile.

_Why do I have a sinking feeling and a sense of impending doom,_ Kagome thought glumly.

"I trust you did well, Kagome…?" Sesshoumaru smirked at her nervous face and nodded as Inuyasha set his things down before walking away.

"Aw, poor baby. Man, she's really sweating it," Inuyasha mumbled. _Maybe later on I'll slip her a little girlnip,_ He thought enjoying the memory of her rubbing his ears and smirked.

Sesshoumaru looked back at the nervous figure of Kagome and chuckled inwardly, she had always gotten math wrong no matter how many times he or his father taught her, even Inuyasha had tried and failed, mind you. "He's looking at me, gosh it's like he knows I got it wrong. Uh, how I wish I could disappear. No, wait, better yet, sake, yeah, sake would help, should have drank some a few minutes before class." she muttered to herself, to low for human ears to hear.

"Heard that," A grinning Inuyasha said, "Girlnip." he teased running the tip of his index finger claw over one ear.

"That has been named an addictive narcotic and is now illegal," Sesshoumaru teased in a low voice only youkai could hear. They couldn't help but chuckle and smirk.

"If you were my friend you'd kill me now," Kagome moaned lowly.

"Sorry, my favorite little wenchy, but no can do, don't want to anyway. Plus Kotori-sensei a.k.a big brother would slaughter me and this hanyou wants to live,"

"Deserter," Kagome whispered.

"Don't you know all rats abandon the sinking ship? _Squeak!_" he teased her.

By the time they finished their banter, all the students were now in their seats with a book, their young eyes moving over the Japanese characters. Sesshoumaru turned to the papers before him and as fast as he dared, not very fast, he graded them. Writing the scores on a score sheet, he stood and began handing them back to the students as they put their books away.

Then Sesshoumaru spoke, "I graded you paper with an average mark for a lot of you, some - surprisingly - managed to ace the whole thing. Most of you got more the three mistakes; considering this is the second day of classes, I decided to be lenient and not punish you for the marks; though, I shall not be anymore, I will punish you for mistakes. So, be grateful." He smiled at most of their relieved faces and finished handing out the paper, returning to the front of the room.

"One claw, that's all it would take to end and free me, come on, Yasha, don't be such a cheap skate," Kagome halfheartedly joked.

"Girls go through hell having a baby and yet are scared of a little math," Inuyasha ragged teasingly.

"B-b-but that's only for a day or a few hours then it's over, this pain is for eternity,"

Sesshoumaru was enjoying it they spoke so low only youkai could hear it.

"Because I feel nice, you may read until dean Kotori comes to teach you French," Sesshoumaru nodded at them and sat down in his seat, taking a few pieces of paper he had written on earlier and beginning to read them quietly. The class took out their books once more and began to read as well.

Minutes ticked by and a knock sounded at the door.

"Guess who's here?" Inuyasha whispered to Kagome grinning.

"Duh," she replied with mock annoyance.

"Come in," Sesshoumaru called smiling up at the guest.

"Class," Daisuke warmly greeted, "Sesshy-poo-sensei," he taunted with a cutely evil grin Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes and stood.

"Fatter," he smirked, "Did I do something wrong fatter?' he needled and merely chuckled as his father whacked him in the back of the head with an angry mutter. "You started it fatter - I mean - muffin, I am only finishing it," To Sesshoumaru's joy Daisuke growled, as if nothing had happened he sat down on his chair and continued to read his story.

As Daisuke turned to the class, he spoke, _"__Comment êtes-vous tous aujourd'hui? J'espère que vous allez bien classe?"_ He smiled at some of their confused looks. Hojo grinned at him.

_"__Oui, monsieur! Nous sommes de bonnes. Comment êtes-vous? Vous semblez un peu aujourd'hui, Dean Kotori."_ Hojo smiled innocently at him and he nodded his approval at his excellent French.

"_Oui, eh bien, la vie ne peut pas toujours etre gai, garcon_," He nodded at him then turned to the class,_ "Veuillez prendre ventre votre livre en francias et tournez a la page trois. Veuillez eaglement prendre votre _ecriture_ francais livre,"_

The students quickly pulled out their books and the ones who were confused followed suit, turning page three and a clean page in their writing book.

_"__Maintenant, qui aimeraient lire la bande dessinée; J'ai besoin de sept personnes à jouer les sept caractères. Quelqu'un?"_ He smiled and nodded at the five brave students that raised their hands, Hojo, Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha, and some kid his didn't know. _"Quelqu'un d'autre prêt avant je commencer la cueillette?"_

No one else raised their hand. He smirked evilly and laughed like the idiot he was at their fearful looks. _"Kagome, Kanna, Shippo, Rin, Kohaku, vous aide à nous lire."_ He smirked darkly at Kagome and her evil glare of doom that promised death. He shivered at Kanna's cold blank evil look and glared right back at Shippo and Kohaku's angry glares. With Rin, he smiled warmly back at her.

_Mean student torturing dog,_ Kagome thought, pouting.

_"Inuyasha, démarrer."_

_"__Ellis, revenir ici avant..."_ His voice trailed off as he continued to read his part and the story went on from him to Hojo then Sango then Miroku then Rin then Shippo and Kohaku back to Miroku then to Kagome.

_"Ellis, Katherine, écoutez! J'entends Carol! Elle est enfermée dans le feu de l'édifice."_ Kagome had a dark blush on her cheeks and Daisuke nodded at her, silently telling her it was correct and good. She locked eyes with Sesshomaru and blushed darker, at realizing he was staring at her for quite sometime.

He continued to look at her and smile warmly. Daisuke finished the comic with the kids and picked new individuals to read, doing this until at least every kid in the class had read.

_"Bon, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui, des enfants. Il est l'heure de manger, alors... Aller!"_ The class jumped up and ran out the door, pushing and shoving to get out. They all did, leaving only five kids staring at them. Daisuke and Sesshomaru both raised a brow at Inuyasha, Sango, Kagome, and Miroku... and Kikyo.

"Yes…?" Daisuke asked, smiling at them. He looked over at Kikyo and seeing her sitting with her bottom not touching the chair_. Must be hard to sit like that._ He chuckled inwardly.

"Daisuke,"

"What did you call me..?" He growled glaring at Kikyo. Inuyasha gapped at her.

"Was she born dumb? Or did she go to Moron Academy, study it, and graduate with top honors?" Inuyasha mumbled as he lightly open palm smacked his forehead.

"Oh fudge," Kikyo gasped as she was pulled from her chair.

"Sorry, we aren't serving that today," Daisuke said, smiling at her sweetly.

"Nope, but chef Daisuke is serving today's special pain," Miroku said.

"With a side order of tramp sushi and sorrow." Sango added.

"He said your name too!" Kikyo cried, Daisuke chuckled.

"Didn't hear him, _Kikyho_," She gapped at him in shock at the name he called her and he chuckled.

"Ow!" Kikyo shrieked when a hand connected with her butt, "Stop it!"

"What did you call me Kikyo?" Daisuke was extremely calm, something very scary.

"D-d-"

"D-d?" he needled, smirking.

_**Whack**_

"What, have you lost your ability to speak?"

"D-d-dean K-K-Kotori-i!" she whimpered as she was slammed down on to her chair, her sore bottom making contact with it.

"That's not what I heard," he smirked darkly and sadistically at her. "My office, now," he snapped, Kikyo tensed and slowly trudged out of the room headed to his office, closing the door behind her.

The four left burst out laughing, falling out of their chairs, "Did you see her face?" Miroku gasped pounding the ground with a fist, his face turning red from lack of oxygen.

Sango gasped, trying to catch her breath. Inuyasha flailed his arms and legs as he laughed loudly, "D-d-deadly Daisuke... He strikes again!" he gasped. Kagome had her hands clamped over her mouth, her face red from not breathing. "She o-over dosed i-it!"

"Calm down kiddyz!" Daisuke chuckled and helped them stand up. They managed to calm themselves and made it into their chairs before bursting into another fit of laughter. Sesshoumaru smile from across the room, "I shall meet you guys outside by the trees after I take care of that disgusting thing in my office,"

He smiled and waved at them. "Cheerio," He called, humming as he skipped from the room. Sango and Miroku grabbed their lunch bags ran outside and into the hidden hideout of the trees. Inuyasha jumped up and followed them, leaving Kagome behind with Sesshoumaru.

She grabbed her lunch and froze at hearing the door close and a lock click into place. She looked and swallowed nervously at seeing Sesshomaru casually leaning against the door, looking out the window.

_**~Begins~**_

His sexy mouth, wait what? Kagome blushed hotly... His NORMAL mouth opened and he spoke, "You did a very good job with the French, Kagome," He pushed himself off the door and slowly, in a predatory way, stalked towards the desks and her. "I wonder why you just can't get the subjects _I _teach right. Don't you?"

"W-w-w-w-ell..." She heard her heart pounding in her ears and was sure he could hear it too. Her blood thickened as she crawled backwards slightly. He finally - after what seemed like forever - turned his burning gaze towards her form on the floor. He smiled a little darkly and knelt in front of her. "I-I-I-I..."

He reached his hand out and caressed her cheek gently, once again, he spoke, "I wonder if it takes a different method for you to learn," He leaned forward and his nose brushed against her cheek gently. "What do you think?" He whispered, eyes flashing hungrily.

Kagome's eyes widened considerably and she swallowed, shifting uncomfortably in her position. A unfamiliar ache beginning to throb between her legs. Sesshomaru leaned closer and his lips brushed hers ever so gently.

"Well...?" He taunted softly, raising a brow at her. She whined a little as he pulled back and tsk-ed at her. "If you don't answer my question, then I shouldn't reward you, should I?" He smirked at her and watched as her eyes flashed desperately.

"I-I... Y-you'r-re r-r-r-ight!" She managed to say, gripping her shirt and skirt tightly. He smirked and nodded approvingly at her. Sesshomaru leaned closer to her and nipped her bottom lip gently, flicking his tongue over the small red mark, the actions earned himself a small whimper-moan. "K-Kotori-sensei-i?" She whispered, earning a hum.

"Yes, Kagome?" He purred softly.

"W-why ar-re you d-doing-g this-s..?" She gasped and moaned at the same time as he nipped her ear and kissed the soft spot behind it. She panted and reached out to hold onto him. She found her arms pinned to her sides and herself pushed onto the wooden floor gently by Sesshomaru.

He hummed softly in her ear and nuzzled her gently, smiling against her ear and cheek. "Because..." He nipped her ear lobe, "You need to be taught," He pulled back and smirked at her struggles. "Now, we shall begin. I want you to say something in _perfect _Latin, if you can not, then I will have no choice but to punish you."

His eyes slid down to half-mast as he smiled at her. Kagome's widened and she whimpered a little, gulping loudly through her panting. "W-what d-do-"

"Latin, 'Gome, Latin..." He interrupted, smiling at her encouragingly.

_"Er, quare est vos effectus is?"_ He chuckled and shook his head. Sitting up, he picked her up and bent her over a desk.

"It's not 'Why is you doing this?' it's 'Why are you doing this?'" He corrected and he smirked at her struggles and whimpers. Sesshomaru pulled her skirt and undergarment down to expose her ass. She gasped softly and whined. His connected with her bottom hard and she bit her lip, after a couple more hits she let out throaty moan, finding she liked being spanked so far.

He paused and undid his long tie, using it to tie her hands tightly to the desk facing her and to the right of the one she was on. He removed his belt and secured her legs to the desk beside the one she was on. The desks were a little higher than mid-thigh to him and he lifted his leg, straddling her waist at the perfect height. He leaned down and nipped her ear gently, earning a moan.

"P-Please," She whispered in Korean, deciding to try coaxing him with different languages. He laughed softly.

"Latin, little one, Latin," He taunted, blowing hot air on her neck teasingly. She whimpered and gulped, as his hips shifted, brushing against her ass. She finally realized that he had pulled her skirt and undergarment fully off. She groaned a little and bucked her hips, desperately wanting to relieve the ache there.

_"C-commodo...?"_ Kagome panted, hoping she got that right. Sesshomaru purred in her ear and sucked hard on her neck. She moaned as she felt him smack her ass once.

"Good girl, now your getting it," Kagome moaned again as he nipped at her neck as if giving her a special treat.

"P-please, Kotori-s-sama..." She mewled softly, her neck was very sensitive and his little teasing taunts were really getting to her.

"Oh, now we're going with the -sama," He chuckled and kissed the nape of her neck, tugging at her blouse with his teeth. "This needs to come off." Kagome gasped a little as he undid her wrists gently, but didn't move from place. "What a good girl you are." He smirked and reached his hands under her, unbuttoning her school tie and blouse swiftly. He pulled it down her arms and tossed it on the rest of her clothes. He retied her wrists in their place.

"What are you doing to me?" She near breathlessly asked.

"Don't talk, just feel,"

Sesshomaru dropped to his knees underneath her legs. Smiling at seeing her slick hidden maidenhood. He pulled the desk behind him a little closer so her knees were bent and smiled as he got a better view. He leaned forward and slid his tongue out. He moaned softly as he pulled away after a second, licking his lips. He felt himself harden fully at the taste and smell of her arousal. He stood and walked around her, making sure her face was right in front of the large bulge at his crotch.

He undid the button on his pants slowly, his eyes locked with her wide innocent ones. He didn't do anything else. Sesshomaru sighed a little, "This won't do." He untied her wrists and legs, pulling her off the desk and making her go onto her knees on the chair, the back of it between her shins. She was once again bent over that same desk and her legs were tied back in place.

"K-Kotori-sama...?" She whined a little, looking at him nervously. She had a somewhat idea what was going to happen from accidentally hearing a conversation between Inuyasha and Miroku with Sango; and her mothers talk of being a woman and all that dirty stuff. He smiled reassuringly at her and instead of tying her hands again, he blind folded her with it. She heard a zipper and the sound of pants being removed or lowered.

One of his hands gently tilted her head back and a finger poked at her lips, making her part them slightly. He brushed the tip of his hardened member against her mouth with a soft moan. She shyly stuck her tongue out and licked it. "Ungh," His eyes slid shut as she leaned her head closer and took the tip into her mouth.

She suckled on it gently, loving the little groans and moans he made. His hips moved forwards, making her take more into her mouth, she found she couldn't take anymore and didn't even have half of his manhood in her mouth. Reaching one hand up, she grasped the base of him and began to pump him. Her other hand began teasing and rolling his heavy balls.

"Oh, Kagome..." He moaned deeply, panting softly. He pulled away from her, pulling off his tie as he did so. He locked eyes with hers and groaned softly at seeing the desire in them. "We can't, lunch is almost over," He whispered, denied pleasure clearly shown on both their faces. Sesshomaru knelt down and kissed her gently, pulling back and leaning his forehead against hers. "Later," He promised, grinning at her darkly. She blushed and nodded, looking away in embarrassment.

He redressed himself after cleaning himself up and fixed his clothing, untying her gently and setting her on her feet, dressing her after cleaning her up as well. He cleaned the desks and fixed everything back in place, also masking the scent of their arousal.

_**~Ends~**_

He turned to her with a smile. "Are you hungry?" He asked, the polite tone he had used with her before all this was back in place, she smiled a little at him.

"Not really. My hunger was sated by someone." She blushed at what she said and earned herself a laugh, and a hug along with a warm kiss.

"Then sit down," He kissed her once more, longer this time before letting go and turning her towards her seat. He smacked her ass gently and winked as she looked back at him.

"Does it pass inspection?" She teased, blushing darkly.

"I think I will need to conduct a close thorough and complete inspection in the near future."

They both sat down and read books, glancing at each other occasionally and managing to catch each others eye each time. He smiled at her seductively and winked before quickly changing the smile into a normal one as Hojo entered the classroom.

"Oh man! I wanted to be first." He pouted slightly and greeted them. "Ah, well, perfect to ask her." He muttered to himself. "Hey, Kagome,"

"Hmm? Yes, Hojo?" Sesshomaru sighed inwardly, he's the only one she was shy around, but Hell, he loved it.

Hojo shifted nervously in his positon. "W-wanna go to the park together on our first weekend day of the year? Like, to celebrate, just us...?" He smiled at her, licking his lips nervously.

_Mine, not yours!_ Sesshoumaru mentally scowled.

"I-I'm sorry, Hojo. I'm kind of busy this weekend. How about... we hang out in the library and play a little game next week?" He smiled happily at her and nodded. Kagome glanced at Sesshomaru to see a disapproving look in his eyes and a look of jealousy. He shook his head slightly as he caught her gaze and she lowered her eyes, tilting her head to the side in a show of sorry submission. She heard his soft growl of approval at that and glanced at him apologetically. He just nodded and greeted the next few students that entered the class.

"Hey, Kags, where were you?" Inuyasha called as he entered the classroom, Sango and Miroku behind him laughing with each other.

"B-busy..." She muttered, smiling at him. He shrugged and nodded, sitting down in his seat lazily.

"Had a secret wenches meeting did we?" He teased.

"No, but I heard you did and didn't even invite me," she smiled with a soft giggle.

"In my case, dear, that would be a roosters meeting, and all hens are invited, even you," he joked, chuckling a little.

"Thank you ever so dinner!"

"I'm dog, not chicken, so I'm not on the menu," he replied, rolling his eyes at her playfully.

"Quiet down class," Sesshomaru called from the front, the students immediately calmed and turned to him, he smiled warmly at them. "Right now we shall have English and after we shall have another Latin lesson this time with vice-dean Onigumo, after that you have training with me, dean Kotori, and with vice-dean Onigumo, understood?"

"Yes, sir." They responded and he went right into the lesson. When the their time was almost up a knock echoed throughout the room.

"Come in," Sesshomaru said politely, turning to greet the person at the door. Vice-Dean Onigumo Naraku entered and he nodded a silent greeting to the class, turning to Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru," He said, his tone serious. Sesshomaru seemed to tense slightly and he nodded a yes for him to continue. "I would like to talk to you about something. Kagome, you as well." He turned around and gave her a sharp look, to which her eye twitched at.

_Oh, this cannot be good._ Kagome nervously thought and swallowed hard.

_What is this about?_ Sesshoumaru questioned in his mind.

"D-did I do something wrong, vice-dean Onigumo…?" Kagome stammered.

"Just come," he growled turning on his heel and leaving, "Kouga, teach them Latin," he barked to the young wolf demon teacher. Kouga nodded and scurried into the room giving Sesshoumaru a fearful look as he entered to teach the kids.

Kagome and Sesshoumaru glanced at each other nervously, and Kagome blushed slightly. They quickly trailed behind Naraku as he led them into Daisuke's office where he was glaring at Kikyo who sat across the room from him.

"Now, sit," Kagome looked a little disgusted at having to sit beside Kikyo but she complied none the less, Sesshoumaru sat beside her silently.

_Great! I have to sit next to her. Why me? Somebody shoot me please._ Kagome mentally wisecracked.

_What has this vile creature done this time?_ Sesshoumaru thought.

* * *

Well, I wonder what will happen now? ;) I thank my co-writer _**'Raven2010',**_ you're awesome! Totally love the twists you always add. ;) I am sooo grateful to you! :)

Review...

**_TheLostPrincessOfTheEast_**


	4. Chapter 4

Summary: A mysterious school known only by name. A few choice of students could get in, mostly the ones who had 'problems' with themselves. A mash of females and males in the Academy, something unheard of. The young heirs and heiresses of their powerful parents, are brought Shiroki Acadamy. One of the young students and teachers at Shiroki Academy are in great danger when the dangerous Council find out about a certain something.

Warnings: Teacher/Student. AU. Slight pedo-ness. Slight yaoi. OOC. Mature themes. Swearing. Extreme sexiness, you have been warned. ;)

* * *

Kikyo glared at Kagome and she glared straight back. They turned their attention back to the two deans as one began to speak. When she thought no one was looking, Kikyo mouthed the word bitch without using her voice. Naraku side-eyed Daisuke and nodded in their direction.

"Kikyo, I saw that. We're not dense, you know demons have a very high level of attention, and keen inhuman hearing, you will behave," Naraku scolded, glaring at her.

"But I didn't do anyth-" she started.

"Silence! We are here to deal with the matter at hand not indulge you in your childish games," Naraku snapped.

Daisuke sighed softly. "Sesshomaru, Kagome," He looked angry and annoyed. "Kikyo has brought it to our attention that both of you are..." He looked to be searching for the right word. "Well, Kikyo, just explain fully to us all what you saw, please."

"Alright," She let out a dramatic breath. "Well, after you.. er, punished me, I went back to the classroom to get my lunch and eat when I saw through the window that Sesshomaru was taking advantage of Kagome, who was tied up." Sesshomaru nor Kagome could stop the widening of their eyes and it did not go unnoticed by two certain deans. "Anyways, I was like, 'FUCK! WHAT THE HELL?' to myself,"

Daisuke, and Naraku glared at her when she swore but she didn't notice.

"Is that how you spend your time? Spying on people looking for perverted things to watch? Are you making this up to entertain yourself?" Naraku growled, he could not stand the girl and could barely stand her presence without wanting to vomit.

"Anyways, I, in my shock, after seeing him untie her and switch her position then undo his pants. I couldn't watch anymore and - even though I truly detest Kagome - I just couldn't let her be raped. I tried my best to open the door but it was securely locked in place.

"So, I ran back here and tried to get you, Dean Kotori but you had left, I tried to get Vice-Dean Onigumo but he too had left. The secretaries didn't believe me and so I was stuck sitting here and waiting for you both. When you finally did appear it was like half way into the period after lunch and when I finally got you both to consider the possibility, Vice-Dean Onigumo went and got them both. So now here we are, me, Kikyo, finally explaining it all fully."

Kikyo looked back at Sesshomaru with a disappointed look and looked at Kagome with pity, to which she sneered at. Daisuke sighed and looked over at Naraku, they both shared a thoughtful look.

"You could have screamed that would have drawn attention and drew people there," Naraku sighed, truly he wanted nothing more then a legitimate reason to expel the girl.

"I never did this, you are probably fantasizing about doing this though," Sesshoumaru growled lowly but was heard.

"You forced her," Kikyo played the martyr.

"Liar," Kagome nearly shouted, "Kotori-sensei would never do such a thing. We've been friends for years,"

"Kagome," Daisuke looked at her with a raised brow. "Where were you during lunch?" He regarded her carefully, watching as she innocently blinked at him and how she frowned slightly, her cheeks coloring with a small blush.

"I..." She blushed darker. "I felt kind of... _sick..._" She looked away in her embarrassment and they all knew what she meant by that. "I-I went to the washroom and stayed there for the duration of lunch..." She sniffed a little but still did not look at them.

They nodded and looked at Sesshomaru who raised a brow back at them. "Sesshomaru, what did you do at lunch?" Daisuke asked, the hard tone of his voice telling Sesshomaru to answer truthfully... or else.

Sesshomaru sighed and ran a hand through his silver hair. "I was in the classroom, I ate my lunch and was reading my story when I seemed to doze off. I had heard some banging on the door and shaking of the handle but I thought it was part of my dreams and so did not give it a second thought." He smiled at them kindly.

"Well," Naraku said after a moment. "To clear things up fully, I think we should tell the Council and have them clear this out. If it is not true, then everything will be forgotten, however..." He trailed off looking at both Kagome and Sesshomaru sternly.

"If it is true..." Daisuke continued, "We shall contact the High Council and have them take care of the problem." Both students and their teachers eyes widened in shock at the mention of the High Council. Nothing - and they mean nothing - got past them.

"You know what," Sesshomaru growled as he stood from the seat. "I am offended that _any_ of you even considered that I would _rape_ my _student_, let alone that person being someone I truly care about! She is family to me and Inuyasha, I know that for a fact!

"I am pissed that you all think I would do something so low as to rape her! Especially you, father, how could you think that? Of your own son too! I, Sesshomaru, would _never, ever, even __**think**_ about raping her for a millisecond!"

"Thanks, Kinkyho, now we all what a lying, perverted, sick, freak, you are!" Kagome snapped, glaring at her.

Sesshoumaru's eyes were ablaze as he turned and opened the door to the office, the door slamming against the wall outside, making the secretaries jump as well as the people in the room.

"Class... NOW!" He growled, eyes flashing dangerously. Both students paled and jumped, running out of the room as fast as they could. Sesshomaru took one last glare at the deans before slamming the door shut behind him and following his students.

The two deans looked at each other quietly, Sesshomaru wasn't one to get angry easily, they stood fully and walked after them quietly. They watched Kagome, and Sesshomaru exchange a look and then Kikyo, and Sesshomaru did as well. They knew Kikyo was in for it and the look proved it, however, the look sent to Kagome only made them want to investigate more.

"Daisuke, I mean no disrespect to you or your son, but that girl - if you can call her that - I hate to say it but I believe that lie she told is partly true in one strange way,"

"Naraku, you what?" A seething Daisuke snapped, eyes slightly widened as he glared at him.

"Yes, hear me out, she is clearly expressing a - up until now - hidden fantasy of what she'd like your son to do to with her and is fuming because he won't. I fully intend to inform the council of my beliefs. You know in the good old days we could rid ourselves of the problem by simply taking her to some desolate place and killing her no questions asked."

"Ah, yes, old friend, good times... good times they were indeed." Daisuke exclaimed, chuckling and grinning.

"Too bad an accident hasn't happened... Oh, oops..." Sadistically grinning Naraku said.

"Naraku... you wouldn't?"

"Come, now, Daisuke, I think we know me better than that, remember they did not name me 'eight legs of death' for nothing." he replied, making like he was cleaning under his index fingernail with his thumb nail.

"Yes, I also heard you referred to as 'the reaper' and 'hells angel of death.'"

"Ah, how I miss those titles!" Naraku replied, "Perhaps, we could get Ryuukotsusei to accidently eat her, eh?"

"Nah, even I am not that cruel... Poor bastard would die of her poisons in a second."

They chuckled and shared a look before turning to look back front as they all neared the classroom.

"Oi, shut it everyone!" They heard Inuyasha yell from inside the classroom. "You're killing my ears, man," He growled from within and they heard him retake his seat. Sesshomaru opened the door rather harshly and all the students jumped and fear spread like wildfire through them as they felt his pissed aura.

_Uh oh! Fluffy is pissed off, wonder who's going to die?_ Inuyasha thought, flinching inwardly at his aura.

"Sit down." Sesshoumaru said, in a calm voice that did not match his aura what so ever. They scrambled into their seats and stared at him patiently from their tense positions. Kagome whimpered softly and Sesshomaru smiled at her reassuringly. They forgot about the people watching them and the two smirked at each other, there was something going no here alright; and they would be damned if they didn't find it.

**Later that evening...**

"Alright, Sessho... What's going on? And who did what?"

"No need to worry, my little brother, it will be handled. I am sure the Council will see to that,"

"The Council..? What the hell does the Council have to do with you?" Inuyasha asked his eyebrows knitted together.

"It will be handled, brother,"

"Listen, fluff, you better tell me what is going on because we both know I will hound you and stalk you to the ends of the earth until you do know. Also, I am a relentless major pain in the ass... You, of course, know that very well." Inuyasha informed him sounding proud while smirking.

"Did you have to remind me?" After a while he finally gave in and told Inuyasha all the sordid details.

"You know, bra... I could always go to her room, pack her stuff, and write a note you know, I am a master of authentic looking forgery. I can make her disappear, just say the word and it will be done," Evilly smirking Inuyasha told his brother.

"Me thinks you enjoy your work to much," Sesshoumaru teased, smiling at him.

"Aw, thankies Sesshy-cakes,"

"Little brother, call me that accursed name once more and I will spank you." Inuyasha shuddered as Sesshomaru smirked darkly.

"Anyway, seriously, I mean it, say the word and it'll be done."

"Oh, my brother, my cute puppy-eared brother, sometimes you scare even me. But, tell anyone I said that and I shall kill you," Sesshoumaru warned, smiling at him.

"Wouldn't dream of it," Inuyasha shivered even though they both knew it was a harmless warning.

**Next morning...**

**Crash!**

**Thud!**

"Ow!" Kikyo exclaimed as she tripped thanks to Inuyasha's foot as she passed by him.

"To much sake again?" The innocent looking hanyou said sitting at his desk.

"You tripped me," she scowled, glaring at him with a sneer.

"Don't blame me because you cannot handle your liquor," he shot back, flashing her a dangerous fang-y smirk.

"I'll report you," she spat, clenching her books tightly.

"Unlike my brother - who your lying on sweets - I have ways of dealing with low life wenches like you; and they'll never be able to prove it. So, go ahead and do it, I'll be watching you." Inuyasha needled, he knew by the look on her face, she hated being called sweets.

"You think your special because you're the deans son,"

"Aw, sweets, is that jealousy I hear?" He replied with humorous sarcasm, hearing that name her face screwed up and she growled and left.

He smiled at the whipped look she had on. _She thinks I'm bad? Whatever my brother is up to is going to be way worse,_ he thought, chuckling like a mad man.

* * *

Wahh! Watch out Sesshy-poo! Once again thank you _**Raven2010 **_for the awesome things you add.

Review...

_**TheLostPrincessOfTheEast**_


	5. Chapter 5

Summary: A mysterious school known only by name. A few choice of students could get in, mostly the ones who had 'problems' with themselves. A mash of females and males in the Academy, something unheard of. The young heirs and heiresses of their powerful parents, are brought Shiroki Academy. One of the young students and teachers at Shiroki Academy are in great danger when the dangerous Council find out about a certain something.

Warnings: Teacher/Student. AU. Slight pedo-ness. Slight yaoi. OOC. Mature themes. Swearing. Extreme sexiness, you have been warned. ;)

* * *

Kagome was nervous, like really, who wouldn't be with two of the sexiest and could be cruelest deans watching you. She glanced at Daisuke only to see him watching her. Gulping nervously she turned away and continued to skip with her friends, chatting with them too.

_Little one, I know you and my pup have a secrets... I know it,_ he said to himself.

_I wonder, do they know how nervous they make a girl?_ Kagome thought, pouting inwardly.

Sesshomaru wanted to scream, he couldn't have any alone time with Kagome what so ever. It was killing him. His father kept a close watch on them. The council board meeting was scheduled for after school ended and the children were sent home. That time was quickly approaching and he was nervous.

_That wench I'd like to dissolve her with my acid!_ Sesshoumaru angrily thought about Kikyo. He missed his Kagome so much it was driving him mad.

At these types of council meetings, the persons thoughts were opened by one of the members and seen by the council. Every single memory with the person you were accused of harassing was shown to them and them alone. The problem was though, Daisuke and Naraku were also members of the council. He wanted to crawl under a rock at the thought of his father seeing what he and Kagome had done and mentally cringed.

A bell rang throughout the grounds of the Academy, signaling the end of the day. Sesshomaru whimpered inwardly and smiled outwardly.

"Alright, class, please collect your things from the classroom, then you may leave. Have a good day."

Sesshomaru winked teasingly at a few female students who blushed and scurried inside. Kagome came to stand beside him, she had already collected her things before hand as instructed by Daisuke.

"Come, both of you," Naraku said, walking away on silent footsteps. Daisuke walked behind them as if they were criminals. He smiled darkly at them as they looked back at him and he chuckled inwardly as he saw them tense up.

_How I wish we did not have to do this, all because of a jealous vicious tart. This would never happen in the feudal era we'd simply end her and no questions would be asked. It is times like this I wish we could reinstate the old ways._ Daisuke bitterly thought, sighing.

_Oh gods! I feel like I am going to my death before the firing squad._ Kagome nervously thought, whimpering softly

Kagome began to worry her lower lip in thought, Sesshomaru glanced at her and sighed. "Don't do that." He locked eyes with her, she looked at him in shy curiosity. "With your lip," He muttered, turning away.

"Why..? I do it all the time," Kagome replied, blinking at him innocently. Sesshomaru sighed and began to come up with excuses in his mind.

"You'll break skin if you continue," He said, hoping that one will go through,_ And they will notice every little thing_, he thought as his beast whined.

"I like blood." was her answer, he shot her a look and she smiled back, "Maybe... I am part vampire," she halfheartedly joked.

"It'll become a habit." He tried.

"It already is,"

"Just... stop, Kagome." He swallowed a little and sped up, coming up behind the silent Naraku. Kagome blinked at him and grinned, she stopped chewing on her lip and hummed softly.

"Put your fangs away countess Dracula," A dark voice joked, trying to ease some of the suffocating tension.

Turning she nearly fell over at seeing Daisuke's dark calculating look. She gulped and smiled at him slightly. Daisuke's eyes narrowed at her dangerously and she let out a tiny squeak, speeding up to Sesshomaru and moving in front of him. He blinked and looked behind himself, coughing nervously at the heated look he saw coming from his normally loving father.

_I know something is going on though I will say nothing for now anyway especially not in front of others._ He said to himself mentally.

Naraku had led them to the front gates of the school, where a carriage was awaiting them. They entered and Daisuke gave a signal to the driver. They were off in a matter of seconds, the carriage bumping along the road as they sat in complete and utter silence.

The carriage stopped all too soon for the two younger ones and as they exited, they gulped at seeing they were in front of the councils headquarters. The guards had allowed them to pass through the gates, they noted. Naraku, and Daisuke walked towards the doors, gesturing them to follow.

"House of pain and slow death," Sesshoumaru mumbled.

They stopped in front of a large western style door, Sesshomaru, and Kagome looked at each other than the door and back, gulping softly in unison. Naraku pushed the doors open, revealing the council sitting at a large western style table. There were four empty seats, two of which were at either end of the councils table. The head council member stood and nodded a silent greeting.

_Oh crap... Maybe I should just put the noose around my neck and hang myself._ Kagome sarcastically joked in her mind.

"Sit," He said, his deep dark voice sending a not so nice shudder through Sesshomaru, and Kagome. They all took their seats and waited. Before the two was a table, they sat side-by-side with a few papers in front of them. Daisuke, and Naraku sat down in their seats at the large U-shaped table. Kagome paled slightly at seeing that there was an audience at this meeting. She poked Sesshomaru and tilted her head towards them.

He turned and froze, swearing inwardly at them. Parents and a few students sat on benches, some shot dark glares at him, mostly the men though a few women as well. He turned away and shifted a little in his seat.

_This is very lovely, the execution squad has assembled and awaits the command to kill..._ He groaned inwardly. _Note to self: kill Kikyho,_ was his halfhearted joking thought.

"We shall begin," The head council member, Kazuki, said calmly. They turned towards him, he smirked at them a little. "They can't hear us, only see." he chuckled at their looks of relieved looks. "Now, I think it would be best to hear your alibi, Mr. Kotori."

Sesshomaru sighed inwardly, "I was in my room alone the whole time, I ate and read a story and seemed to dose off. I had heard a little banging and yelling but considering I was dreaming of a fight, I thought it was in the fight and ignored it," he explained once more, this time detailing what the dream was about. It made more sense now to the two deans as they nodded at each other.

"Really, Mr. Kotori?" Kazuki raised a brow in a taunting way and nodded at Sesshomaru's nod. "Well then. It seems we'll just have to read your memories. General, close those curtain, memory reading is a private matter from all but few." The curtains were closed and one of the members stood and walked behind Kagome, and Sesshomaru.

_Oh, I wish I could just disappear! If only I was a demon with such abilities!_ Kagome whined to herself.

_If I lose her... I know who will pay slowly and painfully._ Sesshoumaru mentally gloated at the thought and nearly grinned but held a straight face.

The male placed his hands on the heads as their memories with each other began to pop up on the large white wall behind in front of them. But one thought of Sesshoumaru's popped out and showed an image of him strangling Kikyo as he sadistically smiled.

"Kotori," Kazuki warned, shooting him a glare.

"Can't blame a boy for dreaming," Sesshoumaru replied, smirking darkly.

"Now is not the time," he answered, then sighed.

"Higurashi,"

Kazuki growled lowly as Kagome's thought of hanging Kikyo upside down by her ankles, stripping her naked, hacking off her hair, then, and only then, tar and feathering her. It realistically played out in her mind as she giggled evilly aloud.

They continued after a short scolding to both, their memories began to play out on the screen and they could do nothing to hide the more personal ones.

* * *

Well, well, well... I wonder what those memories hold... ;) Thanks again _**Raven2010 **_for your awesome work... :)

Review...

_**TheLostPrincessOfTheEast**_


	6. Chapter 6

Summary: A mysterious school known only by name. A few choice of students could get in, mostly the ones who had 'problems' with themselves. A mash of females and males in the Academy, something unheard of. The young heirs and heiresses of their powerful parents, are brought Shiroki Academy. One of the young students and teachers at Shiroki Academy are in great danger when the dangerous Council find out about a certain something.

Warnings: Teacher/Student. AU. Slight pedo-ness. Slight yaoi. OOC. Mature themes. Swearing. Extreme sexiness, you have been warned. ;)

* * *

_"Oh... Where am I..?" A little girl of four years whispered to herself. She sniffed as she looked around the large place filled with scrolls and books. She let out a soft squeak as the wood creaked somewhere to her left. "I-is a-any-o-one he-r-re?" She called, trying to sound strong._

_"Are you lost?" A gentle masculine voice asked, she peeked around the bookcase she was hiding behind and froze at seeing a male scribbling on parchment, elegantly sitting on a soft black pillow. He looked up and smiled at her, slowly removing his glasses as he did so, he lay his pen down and sat back away from the table slightly. "What is your name, little one?"_

_"K-K-Kagome-e..." She whispered, gulping loudly. He smiled and chuckled._

_"Ah, so you are the famous Kagome; Inuyasha would just not stop talking about you. You have been the highlight of his world since the day he was born. He said he was extremely happy that he had found someone who had actually accepted him for who he was, besides his family." He spoke, leaning on his closed left fist as he did so._

_"R-really?" She beamed at him happily and somewhat nervously wrung her hands together._

_"Yes," The young male stood and ran a hand through his free bangs._

_"W-What's your name..?" Kagome hesitantly asked, swallowing as he grinned._

_"Sesshomaru, I am Inuyasha's elder brother." He laughed softly as she gasped at him and bowed deeply in respect. "No need for that," He smiled and knelt beside her slowly. "Come, let's go find Inuyasha,"_

_Standing to his full height, Sesshomaru offered her his hand, Kagome hesitantly reached up and grabbed the hand and he gently tugged her towards the doors of the library. Leading her down the halls slowly and ending up in the front of the doors to the main room._

_"He is inside." He said, smiling at her wider. He let go of her hand and opened the western style doors, greeting his step-mother and father kindly as well as his little brother._

_"Inu-kun!" Kagome cried and jumped on him._

_"Kaggy-chan!" Inuyasha laughed and smiled, hugging her back as they fell and rolled on the floor together in a playful way._

_"Ah, Kagome-chan! You disappeared on me again! I thought you ran away..." Daisuke began to cry and Kagome jumped on him, hugging him tightly and kissing his cheek._

_"I'd never leave you Inu-papa!" She giggled and gave him a bright toothy smile as he smiled at her._

_"Aw, you two are so cute!" Izayoi squealed, giggling as they both blushed and smiled at her._

_"Ah, well, excuse me, I should go finish my studies," Sesshomaru said, bowing politely to them and turning._

_"Sessho-nii-chan!" Kagome called, the nickname made Sesshomaru tense slightly and freeze in mid-step. He turned around and smiled at her._

_"Yes..?" He asked, a softer than normal look in his eye as he watched her. Kagome grinned and jumped up as high as she could, her arms wrapping around his waist._

_"Thank you, Sessho-nii-chan!" Kagome smiled up at him widely, Sesshomaru smiled and knelt, hugging her gently with a chuckle._

_"No problem, Kagome,"_

_Just the way he said her name made her beam at him and blush. Sesshomaru chuckled as he found a small light of attraction in her eyes. His hand lay on her hand and ruffled her hair lightly as her eyes slid closed in happiness._

_"Excuse me everyone," He spoke a moment after he stood. "I must finish my studies."_

_With that said, he turned and left the room smiling after one final goodbye._

"Aw, that was so cute..." Daisuke whispered, sniffing, "I miss those times..."

Everyone turned and looked at him and blinked with raised brows at seeing him crying. He blushed and quickly brushed away the tears, clearing his throat as well with one last sniff.

"Sorry..." He muttered sheepishly.

* * *

My, my. That seemed pretty cute to me. So, that was the first flashback of a couple. The next flashback will be a few years later. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. :)

Review...

_**TheLostPrincessOfTheEast**_


	7. Chapter 7

Summary: A mysterious school known only by name. A few choice of students could get in, mostly the ones who had 'problems' with themselves. A mash of females and males in the Academy, something unheard of. The young heirs and heiresses of their powerful parents, are brought Shiroki Academy. One of the young students and teachers at Shiroki Academy are in great danger when the dangerous Council find out about a certain something.

Warnings: Teacher/Student. AU. Slight pedo-ness. Slight yaoi. OOC. Mature themes. Swearing. Extreme sexiness, you have been warned. ;)

* * *

_A six year old Kagome hummed as she skipped into the library. "Sessho-nii-chan! Where are you?" She called, smiling happily. Her little hands holding something tightly to her chest._

_"Over here, Kagome," Sesshomaru called back, watching as she ran around the bookcases and grinned at seeing him. __"What can I do for you today?"_

_"I need your opinion on this drawing." Kagome quickly ran over and handed him the large piece of paper. He gently took it and flipped it so he could see. His eyes widened and he smirked._

_"You drew this?" Sesshomaru asked, shock evident on his face._

_"Yes... I know, it's horrible but... I did my best. It's my present for Inu-papa... Ya think he'll like it?" She asked, grinning at him widely._

_"He'll love it." He replied, handing her back the drawing._

_"Yay! Now... Do you know where he is..?" Kagome blushed as he laughed and stood._

_"Come, I'll take you to him," Sesshomaru said, offering her his hand and leading her from the room once she took it. They walked down the halls and up some stairs together before coming to a stop in front of a western style door. Sesshomaru knocked respectfully on it and waited._

_"Come in, come in," Daisuke's cheery tone called, he smiled at them as they entered. "Sesshomaru, Kagome, to what do I owe such a pleasure?" He smiled as Kagome ran over to him and jumped on his lap. "All smiles today Kagome?" he asked as she looked up at him smiling._

_"I drew something for you, Inu-papa!" Kagome said in an excited tone, beaming at him as he patted her head affectionately. "Tell me what you think you can always send it back for a refund," she joked._

_"Well, let's see it," He replied, taking the drawing and turning it so he could see it. He couldn't help but gasp at the drawing. "That's... how..? I love it Kagome!" He cried and hugged her tightly, careful not to ruin the beautiful drawing she made. "You are very talented! I shall guard this treasure with my life!" he kissed her head affectionately and chuckled._

_In the picture he stood howling at the moon in his dog form, clouds littered all over the sky, lightening flashing in the distance. The clearing he stood in was surrounded by miles and miles of forest structure. At his front paws stood both his family and hers, watching him. Kagome herself was held in Sesshomaru's arms as she happily watched him, Sesshomaru's mokomoko-sama's tail end was held in between her little hands._

_"My doggie," Kagome teased_

_"So you have claimed me as well?" Sesshoumaru said humorously, raising a brow teasingly._

_"Yup," Kagome grinned happily at him._

_"It's so... cute!" Daisuke squealed, kissing her head with a giggle. "Isn't it, Sessho-kun?" He smiled as his son nodded his head. "Well, though you are horrible at mathematics and every other subject out there, you do excel in art, deary," He smiled as Kagome beamed and kissed his cheek._

_"Now, we need a frame made." Daisuke lay the drawing on his desk and stood after setting Kagome down gently. "You go with Sesshomaru, I'll have one made or found." He smiled as they left the room._

_"'kay Inu papa, thank you!" Kagome replied._

_"You're quite the artist Kagome," Sesshomaru smiled down at her as she jumped up and wrapped her arms around his waist._

_"Thank you, Sessho-nii-chan! I love you!" Kagome said, giving him the widest grin she could. Sesshomaru smiled at her and lifted her up, making her the same height as him._

_"No problem, Kagome. And I love you too," He winked at her and she giggled as he tapped her nose gently. Kagome leaned closer and pecked him on the lips, shocking him. "Eh..?"_

_"Haha! Thank you, Sessho-nii-chan!" Kagome laughed and jumped from his arms, running off to find Inuyasha and play._

_"No... problem..." Sesshomaru blinked stupidly and fell against the wall. His hand strayed to his lips as a small playful smile found it's way back on his face, a tinge of a blush coming with it._

"My, my," Kazuki chuckled, "It seems you were fantasizing about her even then." They all turned to look at a blushing Sesshomaru and gaping Kagome. "Aw, how cute, blushing," he teased, grinning.

"I... uh... It's-" Sesshomaru stuttered, blushing deeply. He turned his head away and swallowed a little. He cleared his throat nervously. "This Sesshoumaru knows not what you mean,"

"You perverted pedophile! I was six years old!" Kagome cried, standing and glaring at him. The blush disappeared from Sesshomaru's face as he turned to look at her. "You have so much dirt in your head you could plant an entire crop there!"

"Kagome," He said, mirth dancing away in his eyes. "I'll always be a perverted pedophile to you. I've got seven hundred plus years on you; it's rather funny to me when you call me that." He chuckled as her face burned. "There'll be no crop planting little one,"

"... I... STILL!" She cried, glaring at him as he stood. Sesshomaru leaned in closer, making Kagome lean back and slid onto the table slightly. "Why you...!" she didn't know what to say next.

"Oh, you hadn't protested when you kissed me. So why now?" He smirked and placed his hands on either side of her body, raising a brow tauntingly. "Tell me or I shall hound you until you do."

"B-b-b-be-beca-a-ause... I-" Kagome's sentence was cut off as Sesshomaru pecked her on the lips before pulling away and sitting down like nothing happened. "Wahh..?"

"Payback... for the time when you were six." he smirked as anger flashed in her eyes and she glared at him. Kagome sat down and crossed her arms, her head turning away _How I love it when she's all riled up_ he thought.

"Well, well, well, that was quite the show," Kazuki clapped and chuckled at their tiny blushes and shocked wide eyes. "It seems you forgot about us, you make me sad," Kazuki gave a fake sniffle and smirked at them. "Hashi, skip through their memories to the second day of classes. Make sure it's at lunch time..."

"Yes sir," the mind reader now known as Hashi replied, his hands once again found their way onto their heads as he zipped through their minds, easily finding that time.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK! _Sesshomaru growled, whimpering inwardly, _Damn we're being mind raped_ he mentally griped._ I will get Kikyho for this if it weren't for that vile disgusting wench we would not be here now. Hm putting her in the stockade public ass whipping ah what a glorious thought._ he said to himself.

_No! Please, no! _Kagome bit her lip in fear. Both were so tense it was near impossible to move. But, no matter how much they tried to lock that memory away, it began to play on the screen.

Lovely, the mind raping continues. Sesshoumaru groaned inwardly.

* * *

Well, they're in a lot of shit... I love the memory writing and I hate Kazuki now, now I can't write their memories... maybe I should make a side-story of them... that'd be cute, nay? ;) I actually love Kazuki, so... meh! Thank you _**'Raven2010'**_I totally loved the additions. ;)

Review...

_**TheLostPrincessOfTheEast**_


	8. Chapter 8

Summary: A mysterious school known only by name. A few choice of students could get in, mostly the ones who had 'problems' with themselves. A mash of females and males in the Academy, something unheard of. The young heirs and heiresses of their powerful parents, are brought Shiroki Academy. One of the young students and teachers at Shiroki Academy are in great danger when the dangerous Council find out about a certain something.

Warnings: Teacher/Student. AU. Slight pedo-ness. Slight yaoi. OOC. Mature themes. Swearing. Extreme sexiness, you have been warned. ;)

* * *

Kagome swallowed her nervousness and took soft deep breath. Standing quickly, she scared the crap out of Hashi who stumbled back. She paled as they all turned to her with a raised brow, even Sesshomaru. "Are you trying to kill me girl?" the surprised man exclaimed.

"I... uh.. s-sorry... I.. gotta... yeah.." Kagome turned and bolted out the door, finding a wash chamber quickly enough. _Oh what am I gonna do? If I could fly like Sessh and papa I could escape. I hate Kikyo, oh how I'd love to publically humiliate her. _she thought.

_Oh, thank the Kami-sama!_ Sesshomaru whined as he threw his head back, smirking at the ceiling. He didn't notice Kazuki's interested look which was a big mistake on his part. _Wish I could put their secrets on that blasted_ _wall! Bet there'd be some very juicy things to see there, _he thought.

"You seem rather... happy, Kotori," Kazuki said, smirking as his head turned to him in a mixed fear-shock. Sesshomaru coughed and leaned on his closed fists. "Another interesting thing to see," he teased.

"Perhaps," he muttered, "As long as this is finished with and done quickly. I just wish to finish such an annoying thing. Though, I also wish to know why Kikyo, Izayoi and Inuyasha are watching through that glass over there." Sesshomaru said, pointing his index finger towards the opposite side the parents and students were. Kazuki raised a brow in shock and narrowed his eyes slightly. "Is it not bad enough to have the reader mind raping us must family witness our private thoughts too?"

"How did you know, Kotori?" Kazuki sounded suspicious and he had a somewhat right to. Sesshomaru smirked.

"It's obvious, Kazuki-san," Sesshomaru's respectful and serious tone did not match his mirth filled eyes. Kazuki twitched in annoyance and sighed. "I am a demon as well or have you forgotten? That old age must be really taking a toll on you, nay?" he wisecracked, grinning.

"Oh, whatever," he murmured, turning away. "Cranky dog,"

"You sound just like Inuyasha when he's angry. Perhaps we should read and replay your hidden secrets for family, the council, and demons in general. How would you like that?"

"You're pushing it, boy!" Kazuki growled, sending him a glare.

"I take that as a no then?" Sesshoumaru was enjoying needling him. _Hit a nerve, score one for the dog, _he thought, laughing inwardly.

"Kotori,"

"You rang?"

"Puppy, I should de fang you!"

"Love you to." Sesshoumaru got the last word in.

"Dang! Since when did wash chambers have to look so amazing!" Kagome's cheery tone cut through the slight tension in the air and they blinked at her stupidly. "Okay, calm down! It's not easy being the only female in the room!" Kagome muttered angrily and stomped to her seat, plopping down with a "Hmph!"

"Inuyasha, Izayoi, Kikyo, please come out." Kazuki called, the wall to his left shook ever slightly and smoothly opened to reveal said three sitting in chairs. Kagome gaped in shock while Sesshomaru sighed.

Izayoi smiled a little sadly at them and sat down in one of the extra chairs, Inuyasha sat down beside her, and Kikyo was pointed across the room where another - smaller - table was with a chair. Kagome glared at her from the corner of her eye and sighed inwardly. It would have look suspiciously like a modern court room besides the fact of the huge council table before them.

"They should do this to you along with your lies. I bet there's lots of raunchy hair curling things to see in that gutter you call a brain," Kagome jabbed Kikyo.

"I'm trying to help you," Kikyo said with a fake hurt look which unrealized to her quickly turned to a spiteful gloating look for a second, that did not go unnoticed by the council and the others.

"That's what you'll tell Acuma when you try to take over hell." Kagome shot back.

"Score!" Inuyasha exclaimed with a loud laugh.

"Stupid hanyou mutt!" Kikyo let slip out, growling in his direction.

"Heard that sweets," Inuyasha replied, she hated that name and he loved the way her face reddened and screwed up when he said it.

"You low life half-breed bastar," she started.

"Stow it wench and congratulations, you just showed what a foul-mouthed racist pig you are, not once, but twice. Thanks," Inuyasha growled, glaring at her. Inuyasha was known as the Kotori family ball buster and always looked like an angel doing it.

"Silence Kikyo," an annoyed Daisuke snapped, sneering at her.

"Alright, let's contin-" Kazuki said, groaning as he was cut off.

"Kazuki-sama?" Kikyo interrupted, her shrilly-like voice making them all cringe inwardly.

"Yes Kikyo?" Kazuki asked, forcing a polite smile on his face.

"Is that natural or are you just happy to see me?" Kikyo asked in her best seductive tone and winked, her hand lifting and pointing at his pants as she pressed her inner upper arms to her chest, making her barely even there breasts begin to get squished together.

"Oh my gods, are you kidding me? She accuses Sesshoumaru of rape and look at her eye raping and hitting on Kazuki infront of everybody to!" Kagome said, completely outraged at such a perverted display.

"Cough, Kikyrapist, cough," Inuyasha added, disgust dancing in his eyes.

Kazuki paused and glanced down, narrowing his eyes upon the girl. Hashi twitched in shock, Daisuke's claws glowed slightly, and Naraku desperately restrained himself from just stabbing the bitch to death.

"E-excuse me?" Kazuki whisper-said, raising a brow in shock. Kikyo smirked at him and hoped this was working, she didn't care that the others could hear and see everything going on. All she wanted was him on her side, he made the official vote with or without the whole councils agreement.

"You heard me, Kazuki-kun,"

"I agree with Kagome. You make false allegations and here you are publically hitting on, mind and eye raping me." Kazuki was disgusted and red with rage, Kikyo suddenly gasped as she found herself pinned to the wall, glowing black claws dangerously close to her neck.

"Wha?" a wide-eyed Kikyo tried to speak and gasped for air, her face quickly changing color.

"What... did you just say, bitch?" Kazuki growled in anger, eyes darkening redder with anger. Kikyo gasped and flailed her arms in shock, struggling in vain to get free. "Know this shrew, I would never have a disgusting, perverted, trollop like you. In fact, I would rather cut it off and live as a woman before I would go with the likes of you." he bared his fangs at her staring into her eyes with his eyes glowing red ones.

"Kazuki, calm yourself!" Hashi said, quickly moving for them but he was too late. Kazuki's claws plunged themselves into Kikyo's chest, a thrill shot through him as they burned her skin and killing her instantly. He dropped her and turned to them, wiping his hand on a cloth. Their noses wrinkled at the smell of burnt flesh.

"All hail Kazuki-sama, my new favorite assassin of troublesome harlots," Inuyasha exclaimed in a teasing tone, completely happy Kikyo was dead.

"Inuyasha!" Daisuke exclaimed, unable to help the chuckle that left him.

"What? You know it's true." Inuyasha grinned, his fangs glinting in the lighting.

"Oh, pup," Daisuke said with a slight smirk, shaking his head in amusement.

"Thank you, Kazuki-sama,"

Sesshomaru stood, his chair protesting against the floor as he stared at the bubbling mess known as Kikyo. "You... killed her..?" Sesshomaru whispered, eyes wide in shock.

"Yes? Why? Is there a problem Mr. Kotori?" Kazuki asked, raising a brow as if daring him to say something.

"N-no, Kazuki-sama." Sesshomaru continued to blink at the spot even as the servants quickly began cleaning the place. "I give you my thanks," he whispered, eyes locking with Kazuki's.

Inuyasha joked to the servants, "Better burn the remains she might come back,"

"Finally!" Daisuke groaned as everything was finished and the servants left, he jumped up and clapped with a huge grin. Inuyasha cheered as well and hugged Kagome and Sesshomaru in one go, laughing evilly as he ran out of the room with a yell of "I'm gonna tell EVERYONE!"

Sesshomaru blinked at Kagome who blinked back. "Well," he began, clearing his throat slightly. He swallowed ever slightly as she watched him. "At least that's over and done with." he said, watching her watch him with a raised brow.

"Yeah..." Kagome murmured, a tiny smile tugging at the corners of her lips. "It's done with,"

He stared into her eyes and smiled gently. "Done." his tone seemed to finalize it all. Kagome bit her lip as they both took a somewhat instinctive step forwards.

"Done," she agreed, eyes closing as they leaned closer.

"Mm," Sesshomaru kissed her gently, arms sliding around her and pulling her closer as the kiss deepened. Kagome lay her hands on his chest as he flicked her tongue with his own.

"Eh-em," Kazuki chuckled as they turned and glared at him. "Alright, alright," he held his hands up in amusement and shook his head. "But, uh, get a room you little perv," he whispered, low enough for everyone but Kagome to hear, even Izayoi with her newly acquired demon abilities heard it. "Lecherous dog," he added, they all laughed as Sesshomaru blushed, turning his head away.

"Mine!" Sesshoumaru said and scooped Kagome up bridal style, bolting out of the room quickly.

"It's a good riddance her death!" Naraku said, grinning at his fellow friends.

After spreading the good news Inuyasha returned. "This Inuyasha bows to the lord of assassins and gives thanks." he teased, bowing deeply to Kazuki.

"Thank you Kazuki, you made my dream come true," a smiling Naraku added.

"Thanks boys you make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside." Kazuki teased, chuckling.

"Ah, don't go getting all mushy," Inuyasha said, rolling his eyes playfully.

"Yes, no need to get all girly," Naraku joked, winking playfully at him.

"Ow! Hey!" Inuyasha and Naraku exclaimed when he lightly smacked their heads. They all burst out laughing then, beginning a little party to celebrate the evening.

* * *

Woah! Mawr! There is maybe one chapter left, two... if you really REALLY want it. THIS IS NOT THE END! Yet...

Review...

_**TheLostPrincessOfTheEast...**_


	9. Chapter 9

Summary: A mysterious school known only by name. A few choice of students could get in, mostly the ones who had 'problems' with themselves. A mash of females and males in the Academy, something unheard of. The young heirs and heiresses of their powerful parents, are brought Shiroki Academy. One of the young students and teachers at Shiroki Academy are in great danger when the dangerous Council find out about a certain something.

Warnings: Teacher/Student. AU. Slight pedo-ness. Slight yaoi. OOC. Mature themes. Swearing. Extreme sexiness, you have been warned. ;)

* * *

Kagome giggled as Sesshomaru pinned her to a wall. He smirked and nuzzled her cheek affectionately. Both sighed as they just enjoyed each other for a moment. He leaned down and pressed their lips together in a passionate kiss.

"Kagome," he murmured against her lips, "I.. I-" Sesshomaru swallowed nervously.

"Yes..?" Kagome was amused by his nervousness. She knew what he was trying to say, but it was so amusing watching him struggle to find the words he had always told her when she was younger.

"I..." He gulped and clenched and un-clenched his jaw. "I love you!" Sesshomaru suddenly blurted out, his eyes widened as he blushed darkly and turned away in embarrassment.

"I love you too, Sessho-nii-chan," Kagome said in a slightly teasing tone, his eyes widened at her childhood nickname for him and he grinned. Leaning down once more, he kissed her passionately, flicking his tongue over her lips gently.

"Kagome-chan!" A girlish male voice cried, "It's so good to see you!" Sesshomaru was suddenly pushed away her Kagome as the gay male hugged her tightly. "How have you been?"

"Jakotsu, be nice," a deeper masculine voice said, sighing as he walked over to them. "Jak?"

"B-but, Banny!" the gay male identified as Jakotsu whined, pouting as he glared at his lover. Sesshomaru stared at them in confusion. He knew Bankotsu, he was a teacher at the academy as well. Jakotsu was... a student... His eyes widened as he watched the male pout slightly.

"Jak, come on," Bankotsu grabbed his arm gently. "Don't be a love crasher, let's leave these two alone." He winked at Sesshomaru and pulled Jakotsu with him as he walked away. "Don't make me have to get the strap," he teased, thought by the look in his eyes, he wasn't truly kidding.

"I am too old for spankings," Jakotsu protested with a pout.

"Nonsense, you're never too old. Want me to prove it?"

"N-no thanks Banky," Jakotsu stammered, blushing hard at the thought. Bankotsu pulled him with him as he left them alone.

"They're.. together..?" Sesshomaru asked dumbly, staring after them in shock.

"Yeah, it's hard to believe really. Bank is so dominate and Jak is just so submissive, I would have thought Bank would want a challenge."

"Eh, not everyone chooses what others would think they should or would." Sesshomaru shrugged. "Love crasher, this is a new one to me, I must remember it," he added and smiled down at her, wrapping his arms around her in the process. He nuzzled his face into her neck and sighed happily. He muttered an endearment into her ear and chuckled as she whispered one back.

"Kagome, Sesshomaru," Daisuke's cheery voice broke through the slight silence. Sesshomaru growled and glared at his approaching figure. "Haha, calm down, son," he teased, grinning at them. "Don't be such a cranky dog,"

"What's up, papa?" Kagome asked, smiling at him with a small blush. His grin widened and he chuckled.

"I just wanted to congratulate both of you. I always wanted both of you together, I mean, you were both so perfect for each other. I found it so... cute. Didn't I Shsshy-poo?" Daisuke teased while gently pinching one of Sesshoumaru's cheeks a growl and a bare of his fangs was his sons reply.

"Play nice now," Kagome said, grinning.

"Daisuke, soon to be dead dog, Taisho, let go. Stop," Sesshoumaru warned, growling.

"So strong, so dominant, oh you, man you!" Daisuke teased, biting his lip and moaning teasingly. He stopped and chuckled at his horrified look. "But seriously, I'm glad you're together and that Kikyo didn't do anything to truly disrupt that beautiful balance."

Sesshomaru smiled and kissed Kagome's head, "I'm happy too, father," He smiled down at Kagome's blushing face and laughed softly. "Yes, I'm very happy."

"As am I." Kagome said, pulling Sesshomaru with her as she moved to hug Daisuke.

"Aw, she loves me more than you, Sesshy-poo." Daisuke chuckled his sons playfully evil look and hugged them both tightly. "You're both truly perfect for each other and I'm proud to call you my daughter-in-law, Kagome."

"I love you, papa and you too Sessho-nii-chan," Kagome grinned at them and closed her eyes.

"I love you too," Father and son said in unison, glancing at each other and laughing.

"My two favorite dogs," she teased.

"Well, I shall take my leave now," a smirking Daisuke exclaimed, humming a happy tune as he walked away.

"Kagome,"

"Yes Sesshy-poo?" She asked teasingly, smiling up at him.

"Damn it woman! Would you please not call me by that infernal name?" he scolded, but the smile on his face ruined it all. "Must remember to kill father later. Anyways, I have something serious to say."

"Ah, um okay," she nervously replied, curiosity was gnawing on her.

"Will you be my mate?" Sesshomaru asked, a hopeful glint in his eyes.

"Oh my gods," she exclaimed in shock, for a second his heart clenched with fear of rejection. "Yes!" Kagome cried, a tear sliding down her cheek.

"The sweetest word I have ever heard."

Next thing she knew his lips descended upon hers she was so distracted by the kiss that she did not even feel it when they moved. She noticed when his breathing deepened and he was more passionate than usual the heat from his body radiated off of him in waves warming her in the process she had never felt anything like this from him before.

**In the hallway**

"Hey dad, why is your office door closed and locked? I heard the lock click as I was walking by and thought it was my tired old dog of a father sneaking in there for his midday nap." the hanyou teased, curiosity dancing in his eyes.

"Well, as you can see you juvenile delinquent, it is not me." Daisuke replied, rolling his eyes and glaring playfully at his youngest.

"Uh oh," Inuyasha exclaimed, his thoughts heading into the gutter.

"Sesshoumaru, no wonder that pup disappeared so fast,"

"He.. he's g-gonna," Inuyasha started, choking with laughter.

"He's gonna what? Speak clearly fool so that I can understand what you are trying to say."

"He's gonna play b-bury the bone in your office. H-hope he does it on y-your desk," the smart ass teased laughing and at the same time gasping for air. "I... _cough..._ am going _gasp.._ _cough_ to be a-an uncle real soon," Laughing so hard, Inuyasha landed on his butt holding his stomach.

For a moment Daisuke stood there wide-eyed and in shock then a thought struck him. Smirking darkly, he said, "Wonderful, you can babysit."

That snapped Inuyasha out of his laughing stupor. "Wh-what no way! Me babysit little fluffs? Oh no! Come to think of it what if it's twins," his eyes widened in horror. "Or worse, a litter all those little fluffs, at the same time ganging up on me. Sessh is bad enough on his own without his minions!" Panicking more by the minute, Inuyasha exclaimed, gripping handfuls of his hair like a life line.

"Congratulations uncle 'Yasha!" his gloating father rubbed salt into the wound as Inuyasha leapt to his feet and ran. "Where are you going uncle 'Yasha?"

"Tell Sesshy-cakes I am on an extended vacation!" he yelled back and kept running, horror clouding every part of him.

Sango and Miroku, who saw the last part, walked up to Daisuke. "What's with him? Did somebody drop a piece of burning coal down his pants?" Sango joked, the thought making an evil gleam enter all their eyes for a second.

"Sadly, no. I have not seen him move that fast since the time he was told that there'd be no meat for a month because the school ran out and there was no more money in the monthly budget to buy more until the following month." Miroku added, chuckling at the thought.

"Yes, Naraku does have a warped sense of humor." Daisuke replied, grinning widely at the thought of his friend. "This time it is something entirely different,"

"Like what?" Both asked, curious as to what. Daisuke told them, barely able to keep from bursting out laughing.

"Ah, office nooky, some of the best," Miroku joked, his perverted nature starting to take over.

"Pervert," Sango scolded, glaring at him.

"Yes, but you already know that, so what's the big surprise?" Miroku teased, laughing as she whacked him over the head.

**With Kagome and Sesshoumaru...**

"Mmmmm," Kagome moaned beneath his touch.

"Do you want me?" He teasingly asked, nearly laughing at her glare.

"No, I'm here for my daily massage," she joked, grinning at him.

"You did not answer." he growled teasingly, smirking at her.

"_Gasp_ Ah, Sessh," she exclaimed, whining softly when his hand hit a highly arousing spot on her body.

"Do you want me, my sweet little kitten?"

"Y-yes, more than life itself." she answered, blushing as his hand continued it's exploration.

He leaned in and kissed her hard and lustfully, she clutched hand fulls of his shirt as fire filled her veins and lust blinded her. His body moved against hers teasingly every inch tauntingly stroking hers. Her dress was hiked up as hands journeyed up her thighs and stopping at her hips she felt her undergarments slowly sliding down.

He expertly stripped her at the same time continuing his assault on her willing body. Kagome began undoing the buttons of his shirt, opening it, when he felt her pulling it down he lifted his arms enough so that she could slide it off. As it dropped to the floor she went to work on his pants, soon both were naked.

As he lay her down, two glowing red eyes stared down at her, he was in pure demon mode as he parted her already spread thighs slipping in between them, perching above her. His eyes never left hers as he slipped in with one smooth thrust quickly, breaking her virginal barrier, he stilled waiting for the pain to vanish and giving her chance to adjust to his large size.

He leaned in and kissed her, keeping his eyes open and locked on hers. After a few seconds he felt her body relax and started to move slowly, she held onto him as if for dear life, he pulled his lips from hers.

"Do not close your eyes I want to see your face when," he started and stopped when he heard...

"Ahhh, Se-sshou-maru," she called his name at the height of ecstasy, gasping for air desperately.

"Kagome," he groaned, moving, pleasuring her beyond belief.

"Uh, oh gods," he panted when she moved in a certain way.

"S-Ses-Sesshomaru! I... love… youuuuu!"

"Oh, koishi," he exclaimed, as he met his end, her right along with him.

With his elongated fangs, he bit into the left side of her neck, just above the pulse point and after transforming she did the same to him. "My mate all mine," Kagome murmured against his neck, sighing happily.

"Yes, koishi, yours," they continued their pleasurable activities as the bright glow from their merging powers that had lit the darkened room died down.

**With Daisuke and Naraku...**

"Where has your eldest pup and the miko disappeared to?" Naraku inquired, curiousity dancing in his red eyes.

"To my office," Daisuke answered, chuckling.

"Your office... Are they being punished for something?"

Daisuke grinned widely, a perverted gleam entering his eyes, "I guess you could call it that."

"In your office?!" Wide-eyed Naraku exclaimed as realization over came him.

"Indeed." Daisuke muttered, grinning at his friend stupidly.

"Guess Sesshoumaru is a real office man, eh?" the grinning spider replied, bothing bursting out laughing at that.

"Yes, and I suspect he is breaking in my new couch."

"Ouch! Have you even got chance to enjoy a nap on it before this wonderful event began?" Naraku teased lightly, seeing Daisuke's annoyed and somewhat pout-y look.

"One sit this morning after it was delivered."

"Aw, you poor baby." Naraku razzed, wrapping his arm around his friends shoulder.

"Such a concerned caring spider you are," Daisuke exclaimed, glaring at him playfully.

"I only do it for those I care about," Naraku teased, chuckling at him.

"Is this a private hen party or can anyone join in?" Kazuki teased as he approached, smiling at them gently.

"You may join, but there is a one time membership requirement." Daisuke said, a evil look entering his eyes.

"Really and it would be?" Kazuki replied, curious nervousness coming up.

"You must run through the school naked, without getting stopped." Naraku added, playing along with Daisuke.

"I see." Kazuki said, like he was actually considering it. "There is one slight problem with that, no, maybe a severe problem with that."

"Chicken are we?" Daisuke needled, sticking his tongue out childishly at him.

"Afraid?" Naraku added, smirking at him darkly.

"No. It'd ruin all the females for you two after one glimpse of me. They'd never give you fools the time of day again." Kazuki teased, laughing at their glares.

"Haha, you're so funny, you wish," Naraku and Daisuke exclaimed in the same breath.

**Back with Kagome and Sesshoumaru...**

"How long have we been here?" Kagome asked, looking around the dark room slowly.

"About five hours, give or take," Sesshoumaru casually answered, shrugging with a grin.

"Oh, Inu-papa will be looking for us."

"I should think that that will not be a problem for him." Sesshoumaru replied, chuckling to himself softly.

"What do you mean?"

"We are in his office," he smiled, hoping her response would be what he wanted.

Kagome gasped loudly, eyes widening in shock. "What, oh my gods. Sesshoumaru?!"

_Yes, the response I wanted,_ he thought. "Yes my dear, we have devirginized fathers new sofa, desk, and carpet."

"Oh, I want to die, I'm going to die," she exclaimed, "Wait, papa is going to kill you. Hey, wait a minute, this isn't one of your jokes is it?"

"Alas, I fear not beloved mate," the grinning, gloating taiyoukai replied, he got up and turned on the light.

"Oh gods, now I wanna die for real." She moaned burying her head in his shirt, the one that she had picked up off the floor.

"You did not say that when I sat you on the new high back reclining chair in the corner and you rode me." he was enjoying making his poor mate blush so deeply.

"The new chair I forgot about that. Thanks for reminding me mister never forgets," she responded, pouting and glaring at him.

"That's what I'm here for. Would you like to break in the desk chair next?" He taunted and was hit with a sofa pillow.

**One year later...**

"Nooooo," echoed throughout the Taisho house when Inuyasha was told the news.

_Knock-knock._ "I'll get it," a visiting Jakotsu said, he answered and opened the door. "'Roku, San', get your cute little butts in here." he teased Miroku and Sango, smiling happily.

"Hey, what's with Inuyasha?" Miroku asked, grinning at their friend.

"Yeah, we heard him scream all the way outside." Sango added, glancing around just in case there was a trap somewhere that caused him to scream.

"Oh, it's wonderful news." Jakotsu gushed, grinning widely.

"Come on in kiddyz," Daisuke said, appearing from the living room.

"Little brother has just learned that Kagome and I are expecting," Sesshoumaru announced, holding his mate from behind.

"You! This is all your fault! You let them do it in your office!" Inuyasha shrieked pointing at his father accusingly.

"Why? It is not I who planted the seed. That honor belongs to your brother." Daisuke teased, chuckling at him.

"Fluffs there! Fluffs here! Little fluffs running around here! We cannot let this happen! My life is over! They're gonna come after me! Oh life sucks!" Inuyasha, the ever dramatic drama queen, whined, leaning against the wall for support.

"Fluffs?" Sango and Miroku exclaimed curiously.

"Yes, friends, did I forget to mention it's twins?" Sesshoumaru said, smirking at Inuyasha evilly.

"Great! Rub it in! Remind me why don't you, you breeder of mini assassins!" Inuyasha wailed, using his father and the wall as support now.

Sango squeeled and hugging Kagome. "Congratulations Kags!" Sango said, holding her tightly. "One's great but two's even better!"

"Inuyasha?" Kagome called.

"You stay away from me you vessel of doom!" Inuyasha warned teasingly, smirking at her slightly.

"Inuyasha... sit!"

_**Slam!**_

Inuyasha groaned and lifted his head slowly. "What'd ya do that for wench?" he growled, glaring at her with a pout.

"Because it was there and I can. Anyways, it was to calm you down of course."

"I'll help your future niece and nephew so do not worry your pretty little head about it." Bankotsu jabbed, grinning at Inuyasha evilly.

"Nice! Kick a dog when he's down!" Inuyasha whined, glaring at them all.

"We love you uncle Inuyasha," the group said in unison, Inuyasha felt like he was hit with a ton of shit bricks.

* * *

Fin! I hope everyone enjoyed this story! Can't wait to hear from some of you next time! Love you! Yay! Thank you **_'Raven2010'_** for the lemon, haha, it is a little different than your normal work, isn't it? ;p

Also, I would like to dedicate this entire story to **_'Raven2010'_**, she's helped me a lot with this story as my co-author and all I can truly do to really thank you is say thank you. ;) Sooo... Thank you! Thank you for helping me with the amazing additions to this story and even though you didn't know it, you helped me a lot in the past with your stories. You're amazing!~

Review...

_**TheLostPrincessOfTheEast**_


End file.
